


Warnings

by SiderumInCaelo



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e10 A Very Glee Christmas, Gen, discussion of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderumInCaelo/pseuds/SiderumInCaelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gives Mr. Schue a reality check when he visits Dalton during "A Very Glee Christmas."  Contains discussion of suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warnings

The happy feeling Kurt had from singing Baby, It's Cold Outside with Blaine was quickly removed by the sudden appearance of Mr. Schuester. His grin disappeared, and was replaced with a cold, impassive expression. "Mr. Schuester," he said stiffly, "why are you here?" 

Will raised his eyebrows and stammered "I – uh, I wanted to see how you doing-" 

"I'm doing fine," Kurt cut in. "After all, I'm no longer the school punching bag. Is that all?" he asked, arms folded across his chest. 

"Kurt, why are you being so hostile? I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, and make sure you're doing okay," Will countered, ignoring that he had come for advice on getting Coach Sue her Secret Santa gift. 

Kurt looked at him, not bothering to hide his anger. "Your concern is touching," he started, his first words laced with sarcasm, "or rather, it would be if you had shown it back at McKinley, when I needed it." 

"What do you mean?" Will asked defensively. "I did what I could for you at McKinley-" 

Kurt interrupted him with a humorless laugh. "No, you gave me a cup of water and told me I shouldn't get upset by relentless bullying." He turned away from Will, and looked out the nearest window at the bare trees, pausing before he continued. "Tell me, Mr. Schue," his voice turning deadly serious, "are teachers warned about signs of suicide to watch out for?" He faced back towards Will, and waited for him to nod, then continued. "And in response to my change in attitude towards the bullying and me feeling that I didn't fit in with the other Glee guys - both of which are warning signs - you minimized what I was going through by saying that I should be able to deal with it on my own." 

"Kurt, were you-" Will stopped, unsure how to ask. Kurt paused, a far away look in his eyes, before responding. "No, I never seriously considered suicide. But if it wasn't for my dad and Blaine, then it might have very well been different - and your comments certainly didn't help." 

Will looked shocked by this admission, and Kurt sighed. "Look, I think you do want to be a good teacher, but you're often oblivious bordering on indifferent, unless the student is one of your favorites. But please, try to pay more attention to students who might be in pain. I didn't become a suicide statistic, but the next person might." 

And with that, Kurt exited the room.


End file.
